


【卡鸣】天使与王座

by bestvest



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 哨向AU, 年龄操作, 架空战争背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 那关于葬礼与婚礼的低语到来时，我看见了花园与火，天使与王座。——哈拉智
Relationships: 卡鸣, 旗木卡卡西/漩涡鸣人
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哨兵！卡卡西/向导！鸣人   
> 年龄操作！架空战争背景！  
> 非传统哨兵向导设定




旗木卡卡西在梦里得了启示：世界将会在他醒来时毁灭。他对这世界没有太多留念，因此这启示来得甚至有点令人庆幸。无边的、温柔的黑暗如母亲的子宫一般包裹着他的睡眠，因此若是他再不醒来，也不是什么大的罪过，甚至可以算得上是一件功德。

卡卡西醒来时世界并没有毁灭，他清楚地闻到了消毒水、硝烟、鲜血和泥土，还有野战帐篷上带的那种古怪的化纤味儿。水之国的空气潮湿苦闷，爆炸后的查克拉遗留的焦味顺着鼻腔灌入他的感官。脚步声和人声的噪音在他耳边嗡鸣，他睁不开眼睛，只感到闪烁的强光在他的眼皮上跳动。

“——哨兵。”

某种气味、一个声音，空气中有什么沙沙作响，像是风包裹成了茧，如梦中的黑暗一般轻柔地爱抚。触碰。手指。谨慎地按着他的手腕。脉搏。血液与查克拉。扑通——扑通——扑通——

 **向导。** 他在舌尖小心地重复，像是保存一句咒语，只要说出口就能完成诅咒。

他睁开眼。

“火影大人。”他开口。他感到沙哑、干渴。吸管被塞进了他的唇间，他就着护士的手吮吸水分，几乎将水袋吸完才感到满足。他本可以伸手去接，但火影依然按着他的手腕，他不想移动。

漩涡鸣人站在他的床边，微微俯身，手指贴着他的脉搏，有规律地、模仿着心率敲击着他的皮肤。他的脸上还带着血迹和灰渍，头发上冒着油光，防护马甲左上方的口袋破了个洞。但他神采奕奕，蓝眼睛落在卡卡西的目光上，像是一团充满能量的火。他不应该在这里，他们的指挥官，在野地医院里帮助哨兵们摆脱神游，仿佛他要做的事情还不够多似的。但卡卡西依然屏着呼吸感受那心跳般的敲击，那节奏落在他的皮肤上，指引着他的心跳，像是世界就此归位。此时卡卡西已经完全忘记那场荒谬的梦境，他只希望自己的心脏能永远跳动，这样漩涡鸣人的手指落在他手腕上的触感就永远不会褪色。

“还记得自己是谁吗，哨兵？”他冲他歪了歪头，眯着眼睛笑了起来。

“是，”他咽了口口水，“上忍旗木卡卡西，在由水之国前线前往砂之国运送情报时被敌方偷袭。”他低下了头，回忆起自己为什么会躺在这里，“情报已被销毁。您不必担忧。”

鸣人摊开手掌，将卡卡西的手腕包裹起来，轻轻地捏了捏，“别担心这个。”他近乎温情地说，好像他不是面对一个没有完成任务的部下，而是只受惊的动物。

“瞳孔反应正常，心率正常。”护士拿起卡卡西床边的记录板写了些什么，“轻微应激反应，暂无神游风险。”他转向鸣人，对他点了点头，“感谢您的帮助，火影大人。”

“应该的，”鸣人点了点头，手指离开了卡卡西的皮肤，“下一个？”




漩涡鸣人总说他作为向导并没有什么稀奇之处，这话是自谦，也总会引来一些（大多是来自鹿丸）的白眼，但真要探究起来，鸣人身为向导的技能，跟所有的向导确实没有什么不同：与哨兵的精准匹配和大范围精神引导，这两样技能对于任何一位合格的向导来说都是基础课。但漩涡鸣人硬生生凭借数量上的优势产生了质变，普通的向导能够精准匹配两名哨兵就已经是极限，而且还需要长期的训练和磨合，这也是为什么忍者小队向来以三人为单位。而大范围精神引导，就是舍弃了精度后增加引导的人数，而能够引导百人，在向导中就已经是佼佼者。

但传说漩涡鸣人十七岁时就在前线独挑大梁，以一己之力调动了木叶近千人的军队，他还能够准确地匹配每一位哨兵的精神状态，以自己为中枢直接对战场进行调配，其他的向导根本无法企及。木叶的这张王牌直接带领其成为第三次忍界大战的最后赢家。

旗木卡卡西迷迷糊糊地想着这些，他躺在潮湿的、柔软的泥土里，雨水噼里啪啦地盖在他的眼皮上。他浑身的衣服都湿透，血、雨水和烂泥黏糊糊地贴着他的皮肤。他寒冷、疲惫、失血过多。年轻的哨兵思念地回忆起木叶夏天干燥的空气和阳光，带土嚼着冰棍儿跟他分享野史里收集来的故事，他们一边读一边吐槽书里错得有多离谱。向导无法控制人的思维，漩涡鸣人也不是当代最强人工智能。他们掌握的是哨兵的原始反应——五感的信号传递到大脑后释放的化学物质，肾上腺素、血清素、脑非呔、多巴胺，向导能够调整哨兵过于敏锐的五官在接受过多信息之后产生的应激反应，能够使他们更加敏锐地使用某一种感官，让他们专注于眼前的任务。

人的情感是由化学物质造成的吗？卡卡西不太清楚，但这并不妨碍它们是真的，就如同卡卡西此刻对死亡的恐惧是真的。这不是卡卡西第一次接近死亡，也不是第一次尝到这份恐惧。但这次有什么不同，他的皮肤和骨骼相互撕扯，悔意试图冲破他软弱的躯壳奔往另一个方向，完成他未完成的任务。但他早已破釜沉舟，他的掌心还残留着在战斗中烧毁情报书时不慎留下的灼伤。那些争夺此物的敌人现在正一动不动地与他同枕而眠，他只需侧过头就能看见对方被击中要害时茫然的表情。

卡卡西闭上眼睛试图想象故乡，想象自己的灵魂高升，越过黑色的云层，飞往青翠的土地。漩涡鸣人在阳光普照的火影大楼天台上向他授予上忍的任命书，而鲁莽的哨兵假装自己没有在利用敏锐的听觉偷听他的心跳。那心跳变得越来越近、越来越近了，好像那段记忆重新拥有了生命，卡卡西意识到此刻发生了什么——他的感官已经开始神游。他没有反抗，在死亡来临前，他与那段心跳一起坠入黑暗。


	2. Chapter 2




旗木卡卡西得的那启示大多时候沉默不语，只在亲吻的间隙低声喘息。故事发生在他的秘密基地，在木叶驻军的山林间，他在收集食材和燃料的时候偶然发现的一个溶洞。洞口流出脚踝高的溪水，窄窄的开口只够成年人弯腰俯身前进，但不足五米便逐渐拓宽，凝结的水珠顺着洞壁滴落，在石头上留下一层白色的结晶，在光照下像碎宝石般闪烁。洞穴内部也有光，拱起的圆顶上岩石错落，露出几条一线天的开口，藤蔓植物从外部顺着钟乳石垂落。洞穴主体裹着个地下湖，一块高低从湖心中间裸露出来，接着洞中的阳光竟也生出来草地与灌木。

地下湖里生着一种奇怪的鱼，巴掌大小，肉质透明，能够透着光看见内脏和骨骼。鱼尾和鱼鳍都像是轻飘飘的丝绸，在水中折射出一种奇异的彩虹色。鱼影映着水波投到灰白色的岩壁上，鸣人抬起手，像个孩子似的用自己的影子追逐懒散的鱼群。他取下了马甲和护额，卷起裤腿，坐在湖心岛上将赤裸的双脚泡进冰冷的湖水里。他的头发湿漉漉的，混着汗水和潮气，水潭的光影打在他的皮肤上，彩色的鱼影在他脸上游动。他半眯着眼睛，看起来自在又放松，无忧无虑，一点儿都没有火影的样子，好像只属于此时此刻。卡卡西在胸腔里感到一阵古怪的阵痛。

鸣人歪了歪头，睁开眼睛看他，卡卡西不清楚向导究竟能在哨兵身上读出什么：他心跳的频率，瞳孔的大小，手心的温度。多巴胺冲进他的神经中枢，像是一块儿融化的巧克力。他能在这些线索中拼凑出什么？又如何为这些化学反应命名？妄想？欲望？爱慕？

鸣人对他伸出手，“哨兵，”他低语，“过来。”

卡卡西听令，俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇。他尝到了雨水和砂砾，还有兵粮丸的苦味，鸣人托着他的颈侧，手指轻轻地、有规律地敲击着他的脉搏。

“停下，”卡卡西避开他的触碰，将嘴唇贴向他的耳后，“别这么做。”

“哨兵。”鸣人说，半是无奈、半是谴责。

“鸣人。”卡卡西跪在他身前，手指抓着他的肩膀，有些恍惚地去闻他皮肤上的味道。 **向导。** 他思索。这个称呼意味着占有与交付。鸣人可以将他手下所有的哨兵称为“哨兵”，但是没有人能够称呼他为“向导”。火影并不属于哪一个哨兵，他能以一己之力调动整个木叶的军队，就必须做到一视同仁、公平公正。

“就一会儿，”卡卡西抱住他的脖子，将身躯挤到他双腿之间，恳切地请求，“鸣人，就一会儿。”

他从不让他做太多，就连亲吻的时候也小心地控制着他的脉搏。火影需要清醒的哨兵，不是被多巴胺弄得神志不清的混头小子，连他手下的士兵都要嫉妒。即使如此，鸣人对卡卡西也多有纵容。就像此刻，他任凭年轻的哨兵将他推在草地上，让卡卡西伸出舌头粘腻地舔他的锁骨。

人的思念又是由什么化学物质组成的呢？是否连木叶最伟大的向导也对此束手无策？否则卡卡西不会在亲吻他的时候还依然思念他，在爱抚他时依然渴望触碰他。鸣人躺在他身下，不紧不慢地梳理着卡卡西的头发，任由他急切地撕扯他的衣物。他向来如此，向导是情绪的主宰，从不被情绪左右。有时卡卡西甚至不确定他的真情，只能在交合间感受他半刻激情，血肉温热。但他应当是会爱的，否则他望向卡卡西的眼神也不会如此温柔，否则他手下的士兵也不会心甘情愿地被他叫一声“哨兵。”卡卡西不知道鸣人是否曾调动过整只木叶军队，但他知道任由部下将手伸到自己裤子里的火影并不多。

卡卡西扯下了他的裤子，鸣人大腿上的汗毛因为突如其来的寒冷竖了起来，卡卡西优异的视觉能够清楚地看到它们在水纹中发光的样子。他盯着他看，双手几乎因为爱意而颤抖。他头晕眼花，有些提不上气，手指紧紧地抠着鸣人的胯部。鸣人叹了口气，手指再次贴到了他的脖子上，“哨兵。”他呼唤，像呼唤爱人，也像向导呼唤神游的哨兵，或许两者本质上并没有什么区别。

他最终还是屈从于向导的帮助。鸣人的手掌贴着他的耳后，而他俯身将对方的阴茎含在嘴里，一边用手指沾了凡士林去碰他的开口。若非鸣人控制着他的反应，他绝做不到这样一心二用。鸣人的味道发咸，带着些湿漉漉的青草味儿。卡卡西鼓着口腔吮吸，想看看自己能不能让火影失控。向导在他身下喘着气轻笑，笑他赌气，笑他不自量力。但他的手指充满爱意地抚摸卡卡西的耳廓。

就如世间许多传说一样，启示是在两具肉体合二为一时到来的。四处空无一人，只有生着彩色鱼鳍的透明怪鱼聆听洞穴里回荡的吸气声。湖水泛起涟漪，连带着石壁上的光影也不断闪动。卡卡西紧闭双目，不去看鸣人闪烁的蓝眼睛。火影环着他的肩膀，让哨兵的额头紧贴在自己的脸颊上。世界和平在此刻降临，胸怀大志的木叶领袖也再也不必为战事奔波，他只需躺在无名的洞穴里，敞开身体接受一位鲁莽的哨兵的爱慕。卡卡西全情贯注，他的勃起、身体，还有血管里所有的化学激素，连同向导不愿展现的那份激情也一同交付。此刻便是天国降临，生与死、花园与火，再不分你我。

“向导。”他近乎任性地低念，“ _向导。_ ”




到了12月，木叶与雨隐忍者已经断断续续地在水之国边界打了三个月游击战，双方都已经疲惫不堪。眼看就要到新年，两军都起了暂时停火的意思，于是双双请来主帅虚情假意地握手言和，约好了和平的期限，仿佛这样就能保留那么点虚伪的体面。

停战命令下来的那天下午，卡卡西正凑在他帐篷里的暖炉前看书，而带土则在他身旁专心致志地烤虫子。帐篷里配置的暖炉是铜制的，半包围的圆炉，底下烧炭，中间铺着铁丝网，必要的时候便可以搭上小锅煮一块味增。圆炉上面通着长管风箱，通到帐篷顶端。

雨之国自入秋以来几乎天天下雨，帐篷虽然能遮雨，但奈何挡不住潮意裹挟着阴寒，三个月下来他们的睡袋都霉得发臭。也可能是这古怪的气候所致，他们驻军的山林里别的不多，却整天能看到一些古怪的竹节虫，像幽灵似的神不知鬼不觉地钻进他们的睡袋、军需袋和急救包里。忍者们苦不堪言，最后也不知道是谁起的主意，抓它们来给暖炉当燃料。虫子烤起来噼里啪啦的，还有一股怪味儿，但总归比潮湿的树枝和树叶更宜燃一点，也不必消耗珍贵的黑炭，因此也没人抱怨。

他们的帐篷里，除了他和带土，还住着四人。就在带土拿着一根树枝乐此不疲地炭烤竹节虫时，阿斯玛坐在他的睡袋床铺上，愁眉苦脸地给红写信，手里铅笔屁股上的橡皮都快被他咬下半截。红在另一个战区，他们自三个月前断了通信，如今好不容易闲下来，他却不知道该写什么。

这一代的猪鹿蝶正凑在鹿久的床上下棋——准确地说，鹿久和亥一负责下棋，而丁座则负责消耗他们俩为下棋准备的零食。说是零食，无非就是这几个月靠磕兵粮丸攒下来的肉干、水果罐头和坚果。卡卡西始终不太懂鹿久和亥一这两个人下棋到底有什么意思，一个能预测，一个能读心，按他俩的交情，第一颗棋子还没放下去他们可能就在心里下完了八局。到这会儿他们的棋局已经僵持了半小时，亥一似乎终于决定了下一步的动作。他直起腰，从丁次手里抢走了一颗腰果。

“我赢了。”他宣布。

“你怎么赢了？”鹿久皱眉，“我明明还有三步就能将死你。”

亥一翻了白眼，“我不是说这个。”他说，“我上周跟你赌火影今天就能到营地，你说至少要到后天。”

卡卡西几乎本能地调动起自己的感官，但在卡卡西找到他之前，火影先找到了他们。一阵暖流向他袭来，像是带着砂之国的干燥旋风，将数月的潮湿与霉味驱逐。他的身体比大脑更快地作出了反应，快乐、宽慰、放松，卡卡西长长地呼了口气，让这股情绪引导他放松身上紧张的肌肉。帐篷里的五位哨兵的表现如出一辙，像是五只受到安抚的大猫，就差眯起眼睛开始打呼噜，亥一看着他们微微发红的脸颊，又翻了个白眼，嘟囔了一句“哨兵。”

“得了便宜还卖乖，”鹿久软绵绵地趴在自己的床铺上，把脑袋埋在睡袋里，闷闷地开口，“就好像火影没给你们去掉大半工作量似的。”

帐篷里唯一的向导有些不服气，“不知道的还以为我们怎么亏待你们了。”

“无意冒犯，”带土四肢呈“大”字形倒在地上，伸手往亥一的方向挥了挥，“向导是向导，火影是火影。”他侧过头，看见卡卡西起身将《亲热天堂》塞回了自己的睡袋里，又整了整身上的马甲，“你要去哪儿？”

卡卡西沉默地摆了摆手，钻出了帐篷。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 因为之前写的鸣人总是大胆求爱的那一个 这次也想试试让他担任成熟大人的角色  
> 于是就产生了是成熟稳重顾全大局能奶全村的火影大人和患得患失醋王委屈小奶（狼）狗
> 
> 也实验性地用倒叙来讲这个故事 不知道会不会有新奇的阅读体验 希望大家喜欢


End file.
